Solo contigo
by AnimaliaSSS
Summary: Una muy sencilla elección, pasar tu fin de semana al lado de Nick, un amigo de la escuela y el cual está enamorado de ti. O Asgore, tu cabra favorita y que además es tu novio. [AsgoreXLector]


Desperté al escuchar el molesto ruido de mi celular vibrando a causa de los múltiples mensajes que le habían llegado.

—¡Shh! ¡Shh! ¡Shh! —tomé el celular lo más rápido que pude, lo desbloqueé pasando mi dedo por la pantalla táctil y dejé mi dedo pegado un rato al botón de volumen bajo.

—Mhg.

La enorme montaña que estaba a mis espaldas a mi lado derecho de la cama se removió molesto ante el ruido que ya había cesado.

Permanecí en silencio unos cuantos segundos más hasta que escuché como mi acompañante volvía a sumirse en un merecido sueño digno de un rey.

Cuando me aseguré de que dormía profundamente tomé el celular dándole la espalda a mi rey dormilón y lo volví a desbloquear para ver la hora.

¡Las ocho de la mañana!, ¿Quién diablos me atacaba con mensajes tan temprano?.

_¿No se supone que soy antisocial?, esto está violando mis reglas de antisocialidad._

Con un par de toques en la pantalla pude vislumbrar los más de cuarenta mensajes que me habían llegado.

**_Nick_**_: Ei tu!._

**_Nick_**_: EIIIIII._

**_Nick_**_: oye._

**_Nick_**_: oye._

**_Nick_**_: oye._

**_Nick_**_: oye._

Decidí deslizar los mensajes hasta la parte dónde hubiera más de tres letras.

Sentí como la cama se movía ante el cambio de peso de mi acompañante, poco a poco su suave pecho descubierto chocó contra mi espalda desnuda, pues la razón de nuestra desnudez así como de nuestro agotamiento era la pequeña noche amorosa que habíamos compartido hacia un par de horas. Su brazo derecho se posicionó sobre mi vientre atrayéndome a él mientras que pasaba su brazo izquierdo por debajo de mi cuello haciéndome sentir como si tuviera una especie de bufanda suave, al tiempo que descansaba su cabeza sobre la mía.

Sonreí al sentirme como si fuera su bien más preciado, besé su antebrazo que estaba alrededor de mi cuello en una muestra de afecto, amaba cuando Asgore me envolvía entre sus brazos y me hacía sentír como si en ese lugar nada malo pudiera pasarme, como si ambos estuviéramos a salvo de cualquier peligro y nos brindáramos seguridad y protección al mismo tiempo el uno al otro.

Estuve a punto de cerrar mis ojos y dejarme llevar por el momento hasta que vi de reojo como una pequeña luz rosa se iluminaba en la esquina superior izquierda de mi celular.

_Mmm...Asgore o mensaje...Asgore..._

No pude detener a mis dedos que desbloquearon la pantalla de mi celular ansiosos, si, la curiosidad podía más conmigo.

**_Nick_**_: ya vi que estas en línea -.-_

Rodé mis ojos y sin muchas ganas de hablar respondí su mensaje.

**_Yo_**_: ¿que diablos quieres?._

Esperé unos cuantos segundos hasta que me llegó otro mensaje de él.

**_Nick_**: _estoy aburrido y quiero salir un rato, te prometo que no sucederá lo de la última vez, sólo quiero invitarte a salir un rato._

Me obligue a reprimir la risa que quería salir de mi garganta a todo volumen.

_¿Salir con él y desperdiciar mi hermoso sábado al lado de mi Asgore?, vaya que tenía agallas._

Justo cuando iba a responderle con un retundo no, el ruido de una especie de bufido me hizo tensar.

—¿Con que vas a salir con ese humano que te abandonó en esa fiesta llena de más humanos alcoholizados y que casi te incluyen en su orgía, de la cual, te salve?.

_Ui, se despertó._

Sentí mi teléfono desaparecer de entre mis manos y como en cambio era sostenido por las grandes manos de Asgore quién ya estaba leyendo toda la conversación de principio a fin.

—¿Ya te ha invitado a salir muchas veces no crees? —comentó un poco molesto.

—Si pero yo siempre le he dicho que no —respondí acercándome a él y posando mi mentón sobre su hombro izquierdo—, es más.

Tomé el celular de entre las manos de mi Asgore y me acomodé mejor a su lado para que pudiera ver lo que iba a textear.

**_Yo_**_: No puedo, estaré todo el fin de semana con mi novio y no quiero interrupciones C;_

Envié el mensaje y a los pocos segundos recibí la contestación.

**_Nick_**_: COMO QUE TIENES NOVIO?_

_**Nick**__: ESO SIGNIFICA QUE NO PUEDES ACEPTAR MIS SENTIMIENTOS PERO SI LOS DE ÉL?_

**Nick**_: HE INTENTADO MIL VECES ACERCARME A TI._

**Nick**: _HE INTENTADO DESESPERADAMENTE QUE DEJES DE VERME COMO UN AMIGO_

**Nick**: _¿Y AHORA RESULTA QUE TIENES NOVIO? NO MR JODAS__

**_Nick_**_: TE HE OBSERVADO DESDE EL DIA EN QUE LLEGASTE A LA ESCUELA Y NUNCA TE HE VISTO AL LADO DE TU NOVIO!_

_**Nick**__: DIME QUIÉN ES ESE MALDITO HIJO DE SU MALPARIDA MADRE PARA MATARLO!_

**_Yo_**_: eso no es de tu incumbencia, pero si quieres saber...mi novio es Asgore, el jardinero de nuestra escuela._

Sentí cómo Asgore me abrazaba por la cintura y me atraía a él al tiempo que sentí sus suaves labios sobre mi hombro desnudo haciéndome erizar mi piel.

**_Nick_**_: jajaja no me lo creo ¿la vieja cabra cuarentona, barbona y sentimental esa? Jajaja_

Mis cejas instantáneamente se fruncieron ante ese mensaje.

Justo cuando le iba a responder que no lo insultara y a decirle un par de palabras altisonantes, Asgore tomó mi celular y tocó el ícono con forma de cámara para sacarnos una foto.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunté con confusión al ver como elevaba un poco su brazo para que la cámara frontal nos enfocara.

—Darle una muestra.

—Asgore pero... —mis palabras murieron en mis labios al sentir como me besaba.

Me entregué de lleno al beso casi sin notar el flasheo de la cámara y el hecho de que la imagen había sido enviada a la conversación de Nick.

Sin darme cuenta, Asgore ya me tenía debajo de su enorme cuerpo, mis brazos automáticamente habían terminado al rededor de su cuello mientras sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo lentamente. No pude evitar erizarme al sentir como su mano bajaba por mi costado izquierdo, deslizándose por mi cadera para finalmente comenzar a jugar con mi intimidad.

—A-asgore... —gemí rompiendo el beso mientras escondía mi cara debajo de su cuello por la vergüenza de sentir su mano ahí.

—Shh... —podía sentir como alternaba sus movimientos de lentos a rápidos, haciéndome desesperar por que volviera a reclamar mi cuerpo como suyo.

Sus suaves labios comenzaron a jugar en el área sensible de mi cuello, besando y lamiendo sutilmente toda la zona haciéndome retorcer debajo de él.

_Con razón fue el ganador del concurso de caricias con la boca..._

—A-asgore...¡Ah!...

—_...di que me amas —pidió mientras seguía con sus atenciones sobre mi cuerpo.

_¿Cómo se atrevía a dudarlo?_

—Asgore yo...¡nhg!.

Me abrazé a él al sentir como el orgasmo arrasaba en mi interior. Cuando conseguí calmarme un poco me enfrenté cara a cara con él, su mirada quería verse dura e irrompible, pero detrás de ese débil escudo podía notar como se quebraba bajo mi silencio.

—Asgore... —tomé su rostro entre mis manos regalándole una sonrisa sincera. Acaricié sus mejillas con mis dedos gordos recibiendo una sonrisa por su parte—, jamás dudes de lo que siento por ti, Nick es sólo un amigo, puede que me divierta algunas ocasiones con él pero...jamás podría preferirlo a él por sobre de ti, ¿Cómo podría dejar ir a esta cabra amable, inteligente, cariñosa, preocupona —sonrió ante mis palabras haciendo su sonrisa se reflejara en mis labios—, pero que por sobre todo...me ama incondicionalmente igual que yo?.

Sus ojos comenzaron a hacerse vidriosos, me besó de sorpresa a lo cual yo le correspondí con mis sentimientos desbordando en mis labios.

—Te amo _ —declaró con una sonrisa al romper el beso.

—Yo amo más a mi cabrita —chillé en un tono infantil y meloso mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello, frotando mi mejilla contra la suya.

En definitiva no me arrepentí de rechazar la invitación de Nick para pasar todo el día con mi Asgore cuidando de las platas, bebiendo té, contándo anécdotas, paseando por el castillo o simplemente dándonos muestras de afecto que terminaron en una cama incinerada por la pasión.


End file.
